Pretty Drama Liars
by TheSnakeBehindTheAngel'sFace
Summary: Courtney, Gwen, Sammy and Zoey had a very bad year with the disappearance of there best friend Amy. They are now trying to adjust back to normalcy but what happens when they start receiving messages from a mysterious person known as A threatening to reveal the secrets that only Amy knew...is Amy still alive or is this the very person responsible for her disappearance. RATED T
1. Prologue

It was a warm June evening in the small suburban town of Rosewood Pennsylvania the flowers were blooming, the grass which had just been freshly cut smelled amazing as usual, the fireflies were just starting to come out and the leaves were dancing in the wind. It was the day after the last day of school and four girls were celebrating that they finally finished their sophomore year…so to make the night special they all decided to have a sleepover in a cottage that was in the backyard of one of the girl's houses. The cottage looked just like a very tiny house…there was only one floor, it had a living room, a kitchen, a bedroom and a bathroom. The first girl who's backyard they were having there sleepover in sat down on the white couch in the living room making herself comfortable. She brushed a piece of her shoulder length brown hair out of her eyes and stared at her friends across from her.

"Typical…she's never here on time" She complained to her friends.

"Courtney just relax…Amy will be here" said another girl with blonde hair that reached the middle of her back.

"Why are you defending her Sammy…she's been completely unreliable lately" Courtney spat.

"I know…its just she's my sister and…" Sammy said before Courtney cut her off.

"Your sister who's always rude and vicious to you" Courtney finished as Sammy frowned, "I'm sorry for taking my annoyance out on you Sammy…it's just Amy's really been creasing me lately".

"Its okay" Sammy replied.

"Why don't we have a drink or something…you know to lighten the mood" said another girl with black hair with teal streaks that reached her chin.

"I'm up for one…if that's okay with everyone else" said the last girl who had shoulder length red hair which was in pigtails.

"Okay coming up" Courtney said getting a bottle of vodka out of the fridge and five cups.

"Great idea Gwen" Sammy said.

"Thanks" Gwen replied.

"I hope Amy makes it before it gets too dark" The redhead said a little worried.

"Don't worry Zoey…I'm sure she'll be here soon enough" Sammy said placing a reassuring hand on her friends shoulder.

"Okay" Zoey said taking a sip of her drink.

About ten minuets later the girls heard a loud bang right out side.

"What was that"? Gwen asked a little scared.

"I don't know…lets go find out" Courtney said as she got up and headed to the door her friends following in tow.

They opened the door and stepped out into the warm June air. The sun had just set and the sky was filled with pink and purple clouds. Fireflies flew past them as the tree's began whispering secrets too each other. The girls stood there in the cool breeze trying to figure out what made the sound. After a few minutes Courtney turned to her friends.

"It must have just been a raccoon going through the garbage or something…lets go back inside" Courtney said as a hand came out of the shadows and grabbed her arm scaring her and her friends.

"AHHHH!" They all screamed

"HAHA…you girls are too easy" said a girl coming out of the shadows.

"Amy…you scared us all nearly to death" Sammy said trying to catch her breath.

"Oh shut it Samey…your just a baby" Amy taunted as Sammy growled.

Amy and Sammy looked exactly alike in every way being twins except Amy had a beauty mark right below her right eye.

"So what have you losers been up too"? Amy asked as she sat on the couch.

"Waiting for you…where were you exactly"? Courtney asked.

"I had something to take care of first…so what have you losers been up too" Amy replied.

"We were having a drink and talking" Gwen replied.

"Seriously…that is so boring" Amy said rolling her eyes.

"Well what do you want to do" Courtney asked annoyed.

"I don't know…something not lame" Amy replied checking her manicure.

"Hey Amy…have you downloaded Ke$ha's new song yet"? Sammy asked trying to change the subject.

"I love her new video" Zoey said.

"Of course you do Zo…just not for the right reasons" Amy taunted pushing Courtney over her breaking point.

"That's it…I've had it" Courtney yelled enraged.

"What's your problem"? Amy asked.

"You…you're my problem…leave Amy now!" Courtney said.

"Fine…lets go Samey" Amy said getting up to leave.

"No!" Sammy said.

"What did you just say to me"? Amy asked shocked.

"I said no…I want to stay and have fun with my friends" Sammy replied.

"How. Dare. You…you are nothing without me Samey…I made you who you are and I can destroy you like that…now lets go" Amy yelled.

"NO!" Sammy yelled.

"LEAVE HER ALONE!" Courtney yelled getting in Amy's face.

"Yeah Sammy's are friend and she's defiantly a somebody to us" Gwen said defending Sammy.

"Fine…I'm leaving…I've got better things to do then hang out with losers like you" Amy said storming out the door.

"Amy wait" Courtney called chasing after her.

Gwen, Sammy and Zoey could hear yelling and screaming coming from out side then about a few minuets later Courtney walked back in.

"Where's Amy"? Sammy asked.

"She left" was all Courtney said as she sat back on the couch.

The four girls resumed their sleepover in peace and eventually fell asleep not knowing the danger Amy was about to walk into.

The next morning the sun was shining bright on the freshly cut lawns and the flowers were in full bloom. The four girls awoke peacefully after a relaxed nights sleep.

"I'm hungry…can we get breakfast yet"? Gwen asked.

"Sure…anyone want pancakes"? Courtney asked.

"Yeah…that would be awesome" Sammy replied.

"Totally" Zoey said as the girls got up and walked out of the cottage across Courtney's backyard and into her house. As they walked into the kitchen they saw each of there parents sitting at the kitchen table.

"What's going on here"? Courtney asked.

"Sammy dear…" Sammy's mom said standing up.

"What mom…what happened"? Sammy asked.

"Amy…never came home last night…she's gone missing" Sammy's mom said.

"What"? Sammy asked shocked.

"What do you mean she nerve came home…"? Courtney asked.

"She never returned home…we were hoping you girls knew where she was" Sammy's dad said.

"We don't know…she left half way through the sleepover…we thought she went home" Courtney replied.

"I can't believe this" Gwen said.

"I think I'm going to be sick" Zoey said as the four girls sat down.

Amy never returned home, her parents filed a missing persons report with the police and missing posters with her face on them were put all over the town. Courtney Hastings, Gwen Montgomery, Sammy Dilaurentis and Zoey Fields became instant celebrities in their home town over the next few months…just not in a good way…Everyone searched high and low for Amy but nothing ever turned up…it was if she vanished into thin air...one thing the four girls were relieved about is the dark secrets that Amy used to make them remain loyal to her were now buried and long forgotten…although what there about to learn is that in Rosewood secrets never stay buried…and one horrible secret that will change these girls live forever was about to be dug up…

**Well I hope you like the prologue…leave a review tell me what you think…I don't know if I;m going to continue this story but if I get two good reviews I'll continue…bye **


	2. Chapter 1: Back Home

**A/N: Just to let everyone know each chapter I'm going to be rotating the perspective between the four girls, Gwen has chapters, 1, 5, 9, 13, 17, 21, & 25 while Courtney has 2, 6, 10, 14, 18, 22 & 26, Zoey will have 3, 7, 11, 15, 19, 23 & 27 & Sammy will have 4, 8, 12, 16, 20, 24 & 28. Major couples that will appear in this series will be Scottney, Gwent, Sammopher, Zoasmine & Joey…also appearing will be Aleheather & Coderra…sorry to any Ducney, Gwencun, Shawnsmine, Jock or Zoke fans but Duncan, Shawn, Brick & Mike will not be in this story. Also so I can keep this true to the Pretty Little Liars series Zoey will be a lesbian…oh and just so there is no confusion I will be using plots and story lines from both the books and the TV show. Chapters 29 & 30 will be in no one's perspective as they are in third person**

**1: Back Home**

_**Gwen**_

My eyes fluttered awake as I felt the heat of the sun shining down on my face through my bedroom window. I stared at the white ceiling above my head. I then placed my hands on my soft purple sheets. I was happy to be home. My family had moved to Iceland a year ago because my dad got transferred. It was kind of nice to get away for a while…but I missed rosewood…another reason we moved was because of Amy. Amy Dilaurentis one my best friends…she went missing over a year ago…I was absolutely devastated…especially when certain people started claiming that she deserved it. You see Amy wasn't the nicest person around…in fact she was down right horrid especially to me and my fiends Courtney, Zoey and Sammy. She really liked torturing Sammy the most since they were twins. It came as a shock to us all when she went missing. Unfortunately after moved I lost touch with the three of them…I wonder how there doing. I pushed Amy and the rest of them out of my head and walked up to my mirror and examined myself. My black hair now reached my waist; I kept the teal streaks in it. It really brought out my dark brown eyes. I then grabbed a brush and began brushing my hair. I then put the brush down and put on a black spaghetti strap corset style tank top, a black mini skirt with teal pockets, black tights and black knee-high gothic platinum boots. I then grabbed by black spiked chocker from my dresser and put it on. I then grabbed my black leather jacket and put it on. I then approached my mirror once more and admired my reflection again as I applied some black lipstick to my lips. As I was doing this I heard a knock at my door.

"Come in" I called as my door opened and my mother walked it.

"Oh I see you already up" she said walking into the room. She looked just like me except twenty years older with short black hair in a bob with no teal streaks. She was wearing black dress pants, a white blouse, a black blazer and black high-heels. She must be going back to work…my mother wasn't so happy when we had to move back top Rosewood…she wanted us to remain in Iceland probably forever…but we had to move back.

"Yep I'm already" I said finishing applying my lipstick.

"You know school doesn't start for a few more days"? My mother asked me.

"I know…I'm just going to ride around town…to see if anything has changed" I told her.

"Okay" she sighed.

"Look mom…I know you wanted to stay in Iceland but this is our home…you grew up here, dad grew up here, and you both raised me and Cody here…" I started before she cut me off.

"I know…it's just with Amy disappearing and all" she said.

" I know…but you don't need to worry that's not going to happen to me…and besides if anyone does try to hurt me or anything…why do you think I took all those tai-kwon-do classes…I'd rip them to shreds" I said.

"Okay…have fun I've got to go to work" she said leaving.

"Try not to be so mopey" I called.

"Yeah yeah" she called back as I laughed.

After she left for work I checked my alarm it was two in the afternoon so I headed downstairs and grabbed a cinnamon raisin bagel from the cabinet and popped it in the toaster. I then heard footsteps coming down the stairs and I saw my younger brother Cody come down the stairs. He is only a year younger then me…I'm seventeen and he's sixteen.

"Hey" I said to him.

"Hey" he said yawning back. He must have just woke up as he is wearing a grey tee-shirt and sleep pants and his short brown hair is a total mess, "Whatcha doing"?

"Making a bagel…then I'm going out…do you want to come"? I asked.

"Nah…I think I'm going to watch television" he said.

"Oh come on Cody…that's all you ever do…you need to get out and enjoy the sunshine…I'm starting to think you've turned into a vampire" I joked as he laughed.

"I'm not a vampire don't worry…I just don't feel like doing stuff yet…I mean we just moved back" he explained.

"Fine" I said as my bagel popped out of the toaster. I grabbed it and threw it in a zip lock bag; "Well I'm going out…see ya later" I called as I walked out the door.

"Bye" I heard him call back. As I stepped outside I began noticing my surroundings once again time…every house in Rosewood was exactly the same….they were all large Victorian era suburban houses with freshly manicured lawns and expensive looking cars in the driveways. I walked towards our driveway and unlocked my black SUV. Our garage only has room for two cars and since my parents already had claim to it I have to park mine in the driveway. I got into the driver's seat and turned the car on. I then put a mix CD that I made in the CD player. It had all of my favorite rock bands on it like Korn, Alice in Chains, The Pretty Reckless, Halestorm and others like them. I backed out of the driveway and drove down the road. As I was driving something caught my eye…it was a missing person's flyer with Amy's face on it…written above her picture in big red letters was

**MISSING: AMY DILAURENTIS, WOULD BE SEVENTEEN NOW**

"I still can't believe it had been a whole year since she vanished into thin air" I thought aloud… And oh god the events that happened afterward…me and my friends were stalked by the paparazzi…they wouldn't leave us alone…it got really annoying…thank god I moved when I did…but now I'm back. After driving for a while I stopped at a bar halfway across town. Okay I'll admit it…I have a fake I.D., don't judge me. Amy bought them for the five of us last year so we could attend college parties. I only use it everyone once in a while…I don't drink that often…just every once in a while. Amy made sure that when she got them they all said we were twenty-one because that's the age that were closest to. I've heard of some teenagers who have fake I.D.'s that say there twenty-eight or eighty-two when there only fifteen…yeah that's really stupid. I parked my SUV and headed inside. The place looked like a typical bar. I sat at the counter and ordered a beer. I the noticed another missing Amy flyer…It seems even though she's not here anymore you still can't escape her. I began looking around…there weren't a lot of people around…I kept looking when my eyes stopped as I saw him…

He was really handsome…he had short shaggy black hair, electric green eyes that made me swoon, he was a little bit taller then me, he was quite physically fit and he looked only a little bit older then me like twenty-three or four. I noticed the book he was reading…it was one of my favorites. I grabbed my beer and walked over to him.

"That's my favorite book…your going to love it when your done" I said.

"Yeah its really good so far" he replied in a British accent.

"Do mind if I sit down" I asked.

"Not at all" he said as I sat across from him.

"My names Gwen" I said holding out my hand.

"Trent" he said as we shook hands.

I then noticed his sweater said Hollis.

"So you go to Hollis for college" I asked.

"Actually I just graduated…I'm going to be starting my first teaching job in town soon" he explained.

"Oh cool…I'm thinking of going there" I sad.

"What do you plan on studying"? he asked me.

"Art…i love painting…sometimes I can spend the whole day painting" I said.

"Wow that's quite interesting…you know I've been living in Rosewood for a few months now and I don't think I've ever seen you around before" he said.

"I just moved back to town a few days ago…I used to live here a while ago but I spent some time in Iceland" I explained.

"Iceland is a beautiful place" he said.

"You've been" I asked.

"Yes it was quite a pleasant time" he said.

The two of us spent the next few hours talking and getting to know each other when I felt like I need to use the restroom.

"Excuse me I have to go to the bathroom" I said.

"Would you mind if I joined you"? he asked.

Normally I would have kicked someone square in the crotch for asking that…but he was different…I smiled.

"Sure" I said as he followed me into the girls bathroom. The next thing I knew he had lifted me onto the sink. He wrapped his arms tightly around my waist as I wrapped mine around his neck. We then began kissing; his lips were so soft pressed against mine, the kissing then turned into a full on make-out session. He began rubbing his arms up and down the small of my back as I ran my fingers though his hair. At that moment I heard an evil giggle. I opened my left eye and peered toward the door which was opened a crack and I could have sworn I saw a flash of blonde hair…I pulled away from the kiss.

"Is something wrong" he asked me concerned.

"No…I thought I saw something but I guess I was wrong" I explained as we began kissing again.

**I hope you enjoyed Gwen's chapter, Courtney's will be up soon...R&R...question of the day is Amy still alive...have a nice day :)**


	3. Chapter 2: Attraction

**2: Attraction**

_**Courtney**_

"Ughh I can't believe I'm doing this" I thought to myself as I was walking down the halls of the mall…my heels click-clacking against the tile floor. My older sister Katie was getting married and my parents decided we would all go out to dinner to meet her new fiancée…so that meant I had to get a new outfit…god. I stopped in front of the window of an empty store examining my reflection…I pushed my shoulder length brown hair out of my eyes and admired my powder blue, my dark blue shorts, my white belt…I then pulled up my powder blue tights up to my thigh and began walking on my way again. I walked into Beautopia…the most high fashion store on the planet…the place was huge, the walks were a beautiful aqua and the floors were the purest white I have ever seen…even if I don't want to go to this stupid dinner…I have to look my best…as I was looking through the numerous dresses something caught my eye…Sammy Dilaurentis…one of my old best friends…after the fiasco with her sister, my best friend Amy disappearing we kind of grew apart…she noticed me and smiled and I smiled back…she then walked over to me.

"Courtney hi…its been along time…how are you doing" she asked me giving me a hug.

I took a minuet to examine her before replying…she looked really different then a year ago…her blonde hair now reached her waist, she had lost a noticeable amount of weight…in fact she is really thin but not enough to look anorexic…she is currently wearing a white off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, a black and grey plaid skirt, black tights and black knee-high heeled boots.

"I'm doing good" I said after a few seconds, "I'm just here for a new dress".

"Oh…is there a special occasion" she asked knowing that I only bought new dresses for something important.

"My sister got engaged…so my parents are making us all go out to dinner to meet him" I said with a forced smile.

"Wow…I never thought she would get married…she always seemed like she was to busy to have a social life" Sammy replied.

"Tell me about it" I responded.

"Well it was great seeing you again…I have to go I'm meeting someone here but we should totally hang out some time…and catch up" she said walking away.

"Sure I'd love too" I said as she left. I watched her walk away until she went around a corner and I couldn't see her anymore. I then went back to searching through the dresses…"god so far there's nothing I'm interested in" I thought to myself until I found a lacy black dress that went to just above my knees. "perfect" I thought grabbing it and walking to the check out. After paying for it I left the store and went home…

About an hour later I was in my room getting ready. My room was average size even though my family was loaded…Katie had always been the favorite so she got the bigger everything…it always pisses me off but I don't complain…my room was painted white, my bed was large it had white lacy comforter and a white canopy, I had a white carpet on the floor and my vanity across from my bed next to the window. I stared into my mirror applying ruby red lipstick…I was already wearing that black dress and black high-heels. I looked stunning…

"Courtney lets go" my parents called from downstairs.

"Coming" I yelled as I checked myself again before grabbing my coat and walked downstairs.

Me and my parents got into my dad's car which is a black porche, backed out of the driveway and drove off. When we reached the restaurant my sister Katie and her fiancée were already there waiting for us. Katie had defiantly changed since she got back from college…the long hair she used to have was now cut short and only reached her chin, she is quite tall and slender, she's currently wearing a white blouse, black pants and black shoes…she also wore the same lipstick as me…_bitch_…her fiancée on the other hand...i'll give it to him…he is cute but not my type, he is obviously of Indian decent, has short brown hair, chocolate brown eyes, he's wearing a white dress shirt with a sweater vest, tan dress pants and brown dress shoes. As we approached them Katie introduced us to him.

"Mom, Dad, Courtney this is Noah…Noah this is my family" Katie said.

"Hello" Noah responded dryly shaking our hands. We all sat down getting to know each other…well they did I tried my best not to talk to anyone unless I was spoken to. I really didn't want to be here…Katie is a total mess when it comes to guys and this isn't the first time she's gotten engaged so I see this ending in disaster…I just want to be home reading then here meeting the newest guy in her life. The waitress then arrived to take our orders…I ordered a water to drink.

"That's kind of boring don't you think…just water"? Noah asked me sarcastically.

"Why do you care"? I asked annoyed.

"Well the way your dressed says your all about the wild life…but the way you act says your completely boring" he responded sarcastically

"I am not boring…and why should I care what you think" I asked super annoyed with him.

"Because I'm marrying you sister…so like it or not we'll be family" he responded, "plus I think your jealous".

"Jealous…of what Katie marrying you…pftt yeah right" I responded annoyed with him.

"Sure your not…she told me how your jealous of everything she has and to be careful around you…but I like a challenge" he replied as his foot touched mine. I glared at him before kicking him in the shin.

"Ow!" he yelped.

"Are you okay sweetie" Katie asked nervous.

"Yeah I just hit my foot on something stone cold" he said glaring at me as I smirked at him victoriously…I then heard a familiar giggle and I thought I saw flash of blonde hair out of the corner of my eye…I turned around but saw nothing…I then turned back thinking…no that's impossible…I must be seeing things. I then resumed "quality family time" but trust me I was wishing I was anywhere but here.

**Okay Courtney's chapter is done…Zoey is next…R&R…bye **


	4. Chapter 3: A New Friend

**3: A New Friend**

_**Zoey**_

I ran down the stairs excited to start the day…it was Saturday morning only two days before the first day of school…I had just woke up in a very good mood because of all the things I planned on doing today I had my cherry red hair in a low ponytail, I had a flower in my hair and I am wearing a off the shoulder long sleeve red shirt, a red skirt and red high-heels. As I walked into the kitchen I saw my mom sitting there at the counter finishing what looked like a welcome basket. Our kitchen has wooden walls, floors and counters with brand new appliances it basically rustic meets modern.

"Good morning Zoey" my mom said greeting me. My mom looks kind of like an older version of me. She is wearing a white sweater, jeans and black high-heels…she has a very unique sense of style…a few months ago mom quit her job to become the town welcome wagon…which I have no idea why but…it's what she wanted to do,

"Good morning…what's with the welcome basket"? I asked.

"Didn't you hear someone bought the Dilaurentis's old house after they moved across town" My mom explained as my face grew a shocked look on it.

"Someone bought their house"? I asked shocked. The last time the Dilaurentis's lived there was before Amy disappeared…I was devastated when she vanished…I was the closest to her even more then her own twin sister Sammy. When Amy vanished her parents wanted to leave the state but Sammy refused because eh wanted to stay in Rosewood where she grew up so they just moved across town to the other side.

"Yep…I have errand to run do you think you can drop this basket off at their house"? My mom asked me.

"But mom I have stuff to do today too" I said.

"Please sweetie…I have a lot of things to do this will be a big help"? she asked me.

"Fine…I'll do it" I said.

"Thank you sweetie…I gotta run love you" she said leaving.

"Love you too" I said as she left. I admired the welcome basket…it had in it maps of the town, a history of the town and assorted snacks. My mom never knew what to buy for people…she always bought the most absurd presents thinking people would love them. I grabbed a box of corn flakes and put in a bowl which I ate for breakfast. After finishing I grabbed the stupid basket and got on my bike and headed to where Amy used to live.

When I reached her house I saw moving trucks. There were big strong guys moving stuff into the house I also noticed a whole bunch of stuff on the curb…I instantly noticed it was all Amy's things…when the Dilaurentis's moved they left all of Amy's things behind…I guess it was to painful for them to keep it. I parked my bike and got off, I walked up to Amy's old things and began poking through them…I remembered all of this stuff…I began going through all her old clothes when I found a bright pink dress that looked familiar…after studying it for a few minuets I realized the dress was mine…I had loaned it to Amy a few years ago and she never returned it. As I was looking at the dress I heard a voice behind me.

"If you want that its all your" the voice said in an Australian accent. I turned around an saw a girl who looked like she was seven feet tall…she has long silky black hair kept in a pony tail, she has dark skin which resemble chocolate, dark eyes and she's currently wearing a loose fitting white tank top, kaki shorts and hiking boots.

"Oh thanks…but this is actually mine…I used to know the girl who lived here…I loaned it to her and I guess she forgot to return it" I explained.

"Oh you were friends with the girl who used to live here" the girl asked me.

"Yeah…we were close friends until she vanished" I said a little upset.

"She vanished…oh I'm so sorry…that must have been awful for you" she said.

"yeah…oh my name's Zoey by the way" I said introducing myself holding out my hand for a handshake.

"I'm Jasmine…nice to meet you mate" she replied shaking my hand, "So do you know why they left all this stuff behind when they moved…just curious"?.

"I think it was too painful for them seeing all her stuff…its bad enough that they had twins so everytime they see her sister they get reminded of her but I think if they saw all her things too it would have just been too much" I explained.

"I understand that" Jasmine said.

"Oh my mom made this to welcome your family to the neighborhood" I said handing her the basket.

"Oh thanks…I'll show my parents when they get back…hey I know this kind of seems weird but would you mind helping me carry this box up to my room its kind of heavy"? she asked me.

"Um…sure" I replied as I helped her carry the box inside. When is saw the inside I was shocked it still looked the same…same marble floors, same wooden staircase…same strong scent of vanilla…everything was the same. As we reached the second floor I realized Jasmine's room was Amy's old room. As I stepped inside it for the first time in a year. The walls which were once bright pink were now a dark grey…Jasmine has styled the room completely different then Amy did. Her bed was rather large and she had a black comforter on it…the windows had white curtains hanging and the rug was now grey. We set the box down and she took a seat on her bed. She then motioned for me to sit next to her so I did.

"So tell me about yourself…you seem like a cool girl" Jasmine said.

"Thanks…well there's not much to tell really I grew up here and lived here my whole life so…yeah oh I'm on the swimming team at school" I said.

"Cool…so do you have a boyfriend" she asked.

"Not at the moment…I'm single" I said.

"Your lucky…I've been trying to break up with mine for months now but I just don't want to hurt his feelings" Jasmine said.

"I'm sorry what's his name" I asked.

"Shawn he lives in Canada…we met a few years ago when I still lived In Australia…that's were I'm from originally…he was there on vacation and we just clicked but…I just don't feel that way about him anymore" she explained.

"That's too bad" I said.

"Thanks" she replied.

"So where are you going for high school"? I asked.

"Rosewood high" she said.

"That's where I go…maybe I can show you around sometime" I said.

"I'd like that" she said smiling. Her smile was absolutely stunning…I couldn't take my mind off it…although I quickly snapped back to normal when I noticed the clock I didn't realize how late it was getting.

"Oh crap I gotta go" I said.

"Really…but we were just starting to have fun" Jasmine said.

"I have things to do but I'll see you on Monday" I said.

"Okay see you then Zoey" she said as I left. Once I reached my bike and hopped on I took one look back at the house when something caught my eye. The attic for a quick second I thought I saw a flash of blonde hair and two piercing dark blue eyes staring at me. I quickly shut my eyes and looked again and they were gone…I began pedaling my bike fast away from there…but I began thinking is it possible that Amy's still here and that she never vanished?

**Well I hope you enjoyed Zoey's chapter…Sammy will be next R&R…hope you liked it…have a nice day bye **


	5. Chapter 4: No Longer Samey

**I've decided to allow Duncan to be in the story but there will be no Ducney or Gwencan WHATSOEVER!...enjoy Sammy's chapter**

**4: No Longer Samey**

_**Sammy**_

After my run in with my old best friend Courtney Hastings i continued walking through Beautopia looking for my new BFF. i stopped by a mirror admiring myself...i was beautiful...finally. My waist-length light blonde hair was silky and smooth, my ocean blue eyes let off a warm and radiant feeling of kindness. i looked over my clothes a white off the shoulder long sleeve shirt, a black and grey plaid mini skirt, black tights and black knee-high high-heeld boots. i smiled at my reflection and how much weight i lost...everyone i talked told me i wasn't fat...some even said i was super thin but i knew they were wrong...after Amy disappeared i began a special diet and lost the weight i need too. i weight 104 lb. now...i'm thin but not anorexic thin. While admiring myself i heard someone call my name. I turned around to see my best friend Sierra walking towards me. Me and Sierra have actually been best friends since middle school but thanks to Amy that friendship was broken for a while...but when Amy went missing me and her began hanging out again. We both got make-overs and now were the new It Girls of Rosewood. Sierra's change was the biggest of the both of us. Her once waist-length purple hair is now chocolate brown...she lost a significant amount of weight and let's just say she is no longer boy crazy. She is currently wearing a white blouse, black skinny jeans and black high-heels.

"Sammy hey" Sierra said giving me a hug.

"Sierra what's up" i asked her.

"Well Duncan Khan is throwing his annual back to school party...so do you think Sean will ask you"? Sierra asked smiling flirtatiously.

"I doubt it...i dumped him last night" i explained.

"Was it because of his virginity pledge""? she asked.

"No...turns out he was only dating me because i look like Amy even though i changed my look" i explained upset.

"Don't worry sweetie...he's an asshole...come on let's go shopping" Sierra said as we walked further into the store as i spotted this awesome pair of sunglasses. They were pitch black and stunning. i looked at the price tag..."a hundred dollars yeah" right i thought to myself. i then got an idea i opened my purse and pulled out my old pair, i then slipped off the price tag and put it on my old pair which i put on the display rack. i then put my new sunglasses in my bag and went and found Sierra. i found her by the jewelry she was trying on a charm bracelet.

"Sammy you have got to see these...they have matching charm bracelets" Sierra said excited

"There gorgeous" i exclaimed.

"Would you like to try one on" The dark haired sales girl asked me.

"Totally" i replied as she opened the display case and got out one that was identical to the one Sierra was wearing.

"Excuse me can you help me" a voice said. i looked behind the sales girl and saw Bridgette Kale. She was on the swimming team with another one of my old friends Zoey Fields.

"Excuse me for a moment" the sales girl said as she went to help Bridgette. When she was distracted Sierra whispered in my ear..."Now".

We both pushed the bracelets up our sleeves and turned around and left the store. Once we reached the parking garage i pulled out my new sunglasses and put them on plus i pulled down my bracelet. Sierra pulled her's down too and pulled out a pair of earrings out of her bag that she also got. We then got in my black corvette...it used to be Amy's but since she's no longer around it's mine now.

"Wow that was a rush" i exclaimed.

"I know right" Sierra said.

"Can you believe it's been a year since Amy went missing" I asked.

"I know...Good. Riddance." Sierra replied as i high-fived her. When my twin sister was still here i was known to everyone as Samey and Sierra was known as Crazy Sierra...she ruined our lives...but now she's gone and we rule the school. i pulled out of the parking garage and hit the open road. i dropped Sierra off at her house and then headed home. As i walked into the house i found that my parents were gone as usual...they cared more about their work then their children except for Amy because she was their little angel princess...hah more like devil bitch.

As i was walking up the stairs my older brother Geoff who was on the couch watching TV asked me a question.

"Where were you" he asked.

"At the mall...is that okay" i asked annoyed.

"Jeeze i was just curious god" he said turning back towards the TV. i then walked upstairs to go to my room when i saw that the door to Amy's room was open.

"Hey Geoff did mom or dad go into Amy's room" i asked calling down to him

"No...you know that they never go in there...they would start crying again..." he said, "Why"?

"Her door is wide open" i yelled.

"It was probably the wind close it and move on...that's what i do" he called back to me. I walked over to Amy's room and i was about to close the door when i looked inside...everything was then same since she left it. Well technically it wasn't really since we moved halfway across town...but my parents put all her things in one of the new bed rooms incase she came back. Her bed was lined with the same pink comforter, there were posters of all her favorite bands on the walls and her vanity had all her make-up neatly arranged by size and color...just how she liked it. i then noticed a picture on her dresser it was of Amy, me, Courtney, Zoey and Gwen Montgomery my other old friend...as i admired the frame i saw that all of names were engraved in glittery letters, i then noticed mine said Samey...this pissed me off i put the picture down and stormed out of Amy's room slamming the door behind me. i then went into my room which was the complete opposite of Amy's. My comforter was black, so was the walls, my dresser and my vanity. As i entered my room i could have sworn out of the corner of my eye i saw Amy's door open again and a flash of blonde hair but when i looked again her door was as i left it shut tight. I walked into my room and approached my full body mirror, i admired my beauty.

"I am no longer Samey...i am Sammy and i'm fabulous" i said aloud.

**Well i hope you enjoyed Sammy's chapter...R&R...Gwen is next and A debuts in the next chapter...have a wonderful day ciao :)**


	6. Chapter 5: Like Father Like Daughter

**5: Like Father Like Daughter**

_**Gwen**_

My alarm began blaring as I opened my eyes…I was dreaming peaceful dreams about Trent this amazing guy I met a few days ago when all of a sudden my alarm clock began blasting in my eardrums. I rolled over in bed and picked it up chucking it at my closet door silencing it. I got up and approached my full body mirror as I grabbed my brush and began brushing my hair. After I was finished I opened my closet and pulled out my outfit for the day. A black mini-dress that cut off above my knee's, a black leather jacket, black tights and black knee-high high-heeled boots. I also put on a silver heart locket I got in Iceland. I then began applying heavy eye-liner as someone knocked on my door.

"Come in" I said as my younger brother opened my door.

"Your still getting ready come on were going to be late" he said.

"Cody calm down…since when are you eager to go to school" I asked him surprised.

"It's our first day back to school since we were in Iceland…people have changed…we have changed and I want everyone to see how mature I am now" he said as I began laughing. There was no way that my little brother was grown up. He still had the same choppy brown hair, the same innocent blue eyes, the same gap between his front teeth and the same height. He also still had the same fashion taste. A white long sleeve shirt covered by a tan sweater-vest, tan cargo pants and grey sneakers. As I was laughing I noticed him glaring…

"Oh come on Cody you know I was just kidding" I said.

"Fine just hurry up I want to get there on time" he said.

"I'm ready…god" I said as we walked downstairs. My parents have already left fro work so we grabbed breakfast and headed out the door. I opened the door of my black SUV while Cody jumped into the passenger's seat. I pulled the car out of the driveway and on to the open road.

…

About twenty minuets later we reached the center of hell…Rosewood high. I parked my car in the parking lot and we both got out of the car and walked towards the stairs out front. As I was walking up the stairs I heard someone call my name so I turned around and I saw my old best friend Zoey Fields running towards me. The cherry red hair she used to keep in pigtails was now longer reaching her shoulders and in a low pony-tail. She is wearing a grey tee-shirt, black sweatpants and white running sneakers.

"Gwen I missed you" she said giving me a hug.

"I missed you too Zoey…it's so great to see you again" I said hugging her back. When we stopped she noticed Cody next to me.

"Cody hey…wow you've…matured" Zoey said trying to think up a word. He smiled smugly as he turned to me.

"Thank you Zoey…at least someone agrees with me" Cody said as Zoey began chuckling.

"Come on Zoey we need to get inside" I said as the three of us walked into the building. Cody quickly ran off once he saw his friends Owen and Sam. Zoey and I continued walking down the hall.

"So what's your first class"? I asked.

"AP English…you"? She asked me.

"The same…well at least we have it together" I said as we walked into the classroom. We walked to the back of the classroom and took a seat as everyone else piled into the room one by one. I then saw Courtney Hastings another one of my old best friends walk in. She is wearing a white blouse; a grey skirt which reaches her knee's and black stilettos. She looked around the room when her eyes spotted me and Zoey. She waved and we waved back. She then walked over to the front row and took a seat by the window. Two girls walked in after her. They were both incredibly gorgeous and familiar.

"Crazy isn't it"? Zoey asked me.

"What is"? I asked.

"That Sammy and Sierra are the most popular girls in school now" Zoey said.

"Wait…Sammy and Sierra" I said shocked looking at them. I recognized Sammy the second I looked…it was her alright…her hair was just longer now and she seemed to kind of copy my style as she is wearing a white spaghetti strap top, a black leather jacket, a black and grey plaid mini skirt and black knee-high high-heeled boots. Sierra on the on the other hand got rid of her freaky purple hair…it was now a luscious chocolate brown and she is wearing a white blouse, black skinny jeans and black stilettos. They both lost a lot of weight.

"Wow they look so different" I said as they sat in the middle of the classroom. Sammy noticed me and waved smiling. I waved back at her but Sierra then noticed and shot me a nasty look.

"I know" Zoey replied as a boy walked in next. The boy has short golden blonde hair, bright green eyes, he's tall and thin and he's wearing a navy blue sweater over a white button up shirt, tan dress pants and black dress shoes. He sat behind Sammy. I then recognized him as I noticed him staring at her.

"Is that Topher Holbrook"? I asked shocked.

"Yeah…he got his braces off and laser eye surgery and now he's the most hottest guy in school" Zoey replied dreamily.

"Is he still crushing on Sammy"? I asked.

"Big time but she still doesn't know…speaking of Sammy her and Sean Ackard just broke up a few days ago.

"She actually got him to go out with her…wow" I said.

"Yeah but it turns out he was only dating her because she looks like Amy" Zoey explained.

"Wow what a jack-ass" I said as I looked back at Topher, "Wow he really got good looking".

"Yeah did you hear…Topher's dad is the new chief of police…and Topher has been interning down at the police station like a few days a week"? Zoey asked.

"No I didn't" I said as I noticed another boy walk in…now this boy I knew…I had the hugest crush on him in middle school until he rejected me in front of everyone on a field trip…I was humiliated,

"Is that Duncan Khan"? I asked annoyed.

"Yep the douche-bag himself…you still crushing on him" Zoey asked teasing me.

"No way" I replied, "After the apple orchard incident I want nothing to do with him…good thing Amy helped us get back at him".

"Yeah that was fun" Zoey said as I got a good look at Duncan. His Mohawk was gone so his black hair was flat and messy and he still had the electric green bangs. He defiantly got stronger and more buff. He's wearing a black muscle shirt with a skull and cross bones on it, grey cargo shorts and black combat boots. He had a lip piercing, a nose piercing and two eyebrow piercings. He looked into the back row spotting me. He winked flirtatiously at me and I flipped him off. He looked shocked for a minuet before sitting down next to DJ Turner. Another boy walked in next and I was pleased to recognize this one right away. Harold Mcgrady…I remember him he was a tech geek. I remember how Amy spread a rumor around that he was a hermaphrodite meaning he had both a penis and a vagina. Poor guy.

"Well Harold hasn't changed much" I said.

"Actually he has…after Amy vanished he became a total jerk…he and Courtney get in logic fights daily" Zoey explained as Harold sat next to Courtney.

"Ughh get away from me loser" I heard Courtney yell.

"I am not a loser…GOSH!' Harold yelled, "Same old Harold" I thought to myself.

"So did you hear that the English teacher is new…he just graduated from college and a friend of mine saw him earlier…she said he was really really hot" Zoey said.

"Zoey…you can't be crushing on the teacher…do you know how embarrassing that could be if you got caught" I said to her.

"I know" Zoey said as the door opened and the teacher walked in. Everyone quieted down as he approached the blackboard.

"Hello class my name is Mr. Smith" he said in a familiar British accent but I couldn't place it. I then heard a vibrating sound and realized I was getting a text message so I reached into my bag to pull it out.

"Excuse me… I know I'm new here but I know the policy on no cellphone's in class" he said as I looked up at him realizing I was busted when our eyes met we both freaked out.

"Holy shit" he exclaimed throwing the papers he was holding all over the place as I looked mortified…my AP English teacher was Trent…the man I made out with…in the bar bathroom. I looked up at him he was stunning, he is wearing a white button up shirt, a navy blue necktie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. I then remembered the text message I received so I looked back at my phone and saw that the caller I.D. said unknown so I pressed read anyway

**Don't Worry Gwen I'm sure he fucks all his students a lot of teacher's do…just ask you dad…kisses – A**

"Oh. My. God" I thought to myself as I remembered that day.

…

_Me and Amy were walking down the street we had just got some frozen yogurt and we were heading to my house. My hair was only chin length back then. As we were walking we heard someone call to us._

"_Amy, Gwen wait up" the voice said as we turned around and saw that it belonged to none other then Sierra._

"_Come on Gwen, Crazy Sierra can't catch us if we run" Amy said as we both began running. I turned around and saw a disappointed Sierra getting into her mom's SUV and driving away. Still trying to evade her just incase we ran down an ally way. There was a grey BMW parked their and if you looked close enough you could see a couple making out in the back._

"_Oh gross…look Gwen it's like there trying to suck each other's faces off" Amy said as I began laughing. She then squinted her eyes to get a closer look, "Hey is that you dad"? She asked me. I looked harder too and realized it was him…but that wasn't my mom that he was kissing…it was one of his college students…Dakota Milton…she was the richest girl in town…everyone knew her.  
>"DAD!" I practically yelled causing him to break the kiss and look out the back window seeing me.<em>

"_Oh shit…Gwen!" he called starting to get out of the car but I had bolted. I ran as fast as I could from that spot…my legs were getting tired but I kept running until I got home. Once I reached my house I heard a voice behind me calling my name…I thought it was my dad and there was no way I wanted to talk to him but thank god it was just Amy._

"_Gwen are you okay"? She asked me._

"_No I'm not how could I be okay" I said tears forming, "My dad is cheating on my mom with one of his students"._

"_Are you going to tell her"? She asked._

"_Are you crazy if she finds out their marriage is over then they'll get divorced…my life is over…please promise me you won't say anything…please" I said through tears._

"_I promise…I won't say a thing" Amy said giving me a hug._

…

"God I forgot that memory…after I caught him my dad and me had a discussion. We both agreed to never speak of it again because it was best for the family. And then we moved to Iceland and my parents fell back in love with each other. But now someone knows…but who could it be the only people who know were my dad, Dakota, me and…..Amy" I thought to myself . As I began looking at the text again thunder and lighting crashed outside. I watched as the rain came down…"is it possible that Amy never left" I thought to myself terrified.

**Well I hope you enjoyed Gwen's second chapter…Courtney meets A next chapter…I hope you enjoyed it…R&R…have a wonderful day ciao **


	7. Chapter 6: Covet

**6: Covet**

_**Courtney**_

I had just finished a long grueling day of field hockey practice…ughh it was so annoying because Duncan Khan kept staring at me and it really pissed me off so I "accidentally" hit him in the balls with the ball…that's what he gets for being a pig. As I'm grabbing stuff from my locker my best friend Bridgette who plays every sport there is came running up to me.

"Hey Court me and a few of the girls are going to the mall…you wanna come?" she asks as her long blonde hair bounces behind her, her bright blue eyes staring at me with anticipation.

"Sorry Bridge…I'd love too but I'm really sore and I just want to go home, get in my hot tub and then take a nap" I explained.

"Your not gonna take a nap in the hot tub…right?" she asked joking

"Of course not" I said.

"Well that's good" she said smiling.

"But if you want we can hang out tomorrow" I said.

"Sounds great…I'm not dooooo…oh my gosh" she said.

"What?" I asked.

"Look who's back in town" she said as I turned around and saw Scott Cavanaugh…I was shocked, I hadn't seen him since Amy, me and the girls accidentally blinded his step-sister Heather and got him sent to juvie…a horrible moment we refer to as The Heather Thing. I watched him walk down the hall, he had changed allot since I saw him last. His orange hair was now all spiked, his piercing blue eyes could rip someone's soul to shreds and his muscles grew allot bigger. He is currently wearing a white tee-shirt, a black leather jacket, black jeans and black boots. He noticed me looking at him and smiled. I quickly turned around shocked…why was he smiling at me…doesn't he hate me for what happened…and why do I care. When I turned back around her was gone.

"That was freaky" Bridgette commented.

"Tell me about it…hey I gotta go home…I'll call you later" I said grabbing my bag and walking off.

"Okay" Bridgette said.

When I finally got home I threw my bag on the floor and ran outside to the hot tub. I turned it on and let it warm up. I then took off my field hockey uniform so I was just wearing a dark gray sports bra and thong. I then got into the tub. The water felt really good against my skin as I laid my head back and enjoyed it. It was defiantly soothing my aches and pains but I was still very sore. As I was enjoying myself I heard a voice.

"Well it looks like someone beat me to the hot tub" it said very sarcastic voice. I opened my eyes and saw Noah standing there in noting but gray swim trunks.

"Yeah I guess I did" I said smirking.

"You don't mind if I get in as well" he asked smirking back at me.

"I really don't care what you do" I said as I laid my head back. He then got into the hot tub sitting across from me. I kept my head back and closed my eyes letting the warmth of the water pass over my mocha colored skin. After a while my neck began hurting and I tried massaging it.

"Sore neck" he asked as I opened my eyes seeing him looking at me with actual concern.

"Yeah…I'm always sore after field hockey" I explained.

"Maybe I can help…I can massage it for you…I am a medical student" he said.

"Sure" I said non-chalant moving towards him as he began massaging my neck. It felt amazing as he began rubbing is softly.

"Is it just you neck?" he asked.

"No its my whole backside…that game really does a number on your body" I said as he began going further down my spine slowly massaging every part of it. I admit I was in heaven. He then reached the top of my ass which he also began massaging. I was so enjoying this…every place he touch me I felt this tingling sensation of satisfaction. For a total jerk he has amazing hands. He moved around my spine up and down getting all of my muscles.

"How did you learn to do this so well?" I asked.

"They teach this in medical school…it's a real easy way to relive someone of pain" He said.

"Well its working" I said as he continued deeply caressing the skin between my bones getting every nook and cranny. He then began massaging my sides and getting the muscles between my ribcage getting closer and closer to my breasts. I was literally in heaven right now. I bit down hard on my lip to prevent myself form moaning in pleasure as I was loving every second of this. After what felt like a glorious lifetime I remembered he was my sister's fiancée.

"Hey where is Katie?" I asked.

"She had to go downtown…she left twenty minuets ago" he replied.

"And when did she say she would be back?" I asked still loving this

"About twenty minuets" he said as I opened my eyes in shock.

"Are you crazy…she could be back any minuet" I said moving away from him. I then grabbed my clothes and ran into the house

"Courtney wait" Noah called but i didn't listen i ran as fast as i could into the house and up to my room. I threw my clothes on the floor and flopped on my bed laying on my stomach stuffing my face in my pillow. As i was laying there my laptop made a noise alerting me i had an email. I grabbed it a pulled it over to read it. I noticed that the sender said unknown but the subject said boyfriend kisser.

"What was someone watching me" i said aloud as i opened the email.

**To Covet something is to lust after it and crave it even though you cant have it...you always have had that problem haven't you Courtney...if you kiss him and don't tell Katie I will - A**

I was shocked and pissed at the same time...who does this A think they are...i then remembered something from last summer

_It was a sunny day, the sun was bright in the sky and the flowers were blooming and i was in my backyard practicing field hockey with my sister's then boyfriend Justin. He was teaching me how to play field hockey._

_"Okay_ _so like this" I asked holding the field hockey stick._

_"Just like that" he said leading me with his strong tanned arms. I looked up into his sky blue eyes and the next thing i knew his lips were on mine. The kiss was amazing until i heard a voice._

_"Oh gross..." it said._

_I broke the kiss and saw Amy standing there with a look of disgust on her face._

_"A-Amy we...we were just...he was teaching me how to play field hockey" I said stuttering._

_"Yeah i can see he's teaching you real well" she said disgusted._

_"Yeah i'm gonna go" Justin said leaving._

_"That was revolting...he's you sister's boyfriend for crying out loud" Amy yelled._

_"It was a mistake...it will never happen again" I said._

_"I believe you...but i still think you should tell Katie" Amy replied._

_"What...no...no way" I said._

_"Look there she is now...hey Katie, Courtney has something to tell you" Amy called._

_"What is it" Katie asked as she was walking into the house._

_"Just thank you for convincing Justin to help me" I said_

_"Oh...your welcome" Katie said walking into the house. Amy then glared at me._

_"You have to tell her" she said glaring at me._

_"NO!" I yelled._

_"If you don't tell her...I will" Amy yelled back threatening_

_"If you say anything...i'll tell everyone about The Heather Thing" I threatened._

_Amy looked shocked ...then she turned pissed._

_"Fine...i'm leaving" Amy said walking off in a huff. I stood there smiling...i won that fight or so i thought._

"No it can't be" I thought aloud looking at the A at the end of the text, "Amy disappeared and she's not coming back". I then got up and walked over to the window and looked next door at The Dilaurentis's old house. The Dilaurentis didn't live there anymore since Amy went missing and Sammy moved across town. I looked into Amy's old bedroom and saw a blonde girl standing her with her back turned to me. She had on a pink spaghetti strap top. She turned sideways revealing a piercing blue eye. She then shut the curtain as i stared terrified. I know what Sammy looks like and that wasn't her...as i kept staring at the closed curatin one name escaped my scared lips

"Amy..." i whispered.

**Well here you go Courtney's second chapter...Zoey will receive a massage from A next...i hope you enjoyed it...R&R and tell me what you thought..have a nice day...bye :) **


	8. Chapter 7: Mixed Feelings

**A/N: I've decided to add Mike into this story but him and Zoey are not going to end up together...it will be kind of like how Emily ended her relationship with her boyfriend Ben so she could date Maya...just to let you know...Mike and Zoey will be a couple for a few chapters but then he dumps her when he catches her kissing Jasmine...i'm also going to make him a jerk so after that he tries to force her to dump Jasmine and get back together with him but she refuses. Also in this Mike doesn't have MPD.**

**7: Mixed Signals**

_**Zoey**_

It was a warm September afternoon and i had finished swimming practice as i was still wearing my one-pice red swimsuit underneath my blue sports jacket. I had my red hair in their usual pigtails. I was currently at my locker getting ready to leave so i could walk Jasmine home. She had asked me saying she could do it on her own but wanted to hang out and me being the nice person i am i agreed to it. But also i really wanted to hang out with her...something about this girl really interests me and makes me want to spend time with her. As i was going through my stuff i felt someone tap me on the shoulder. I turned around seeing one of my teammates Mike. He's wearing the same clothes i am except he's wearing swimming trunks not a bathing suit. He smiled at me showing the gap in his teeth as he nervously ran his hand through his messy brown hair.

"Hey Mike what's up?' I asked curious.

"Hey Zoey...I was just wondering if you were going to Duncan Khan's back to school party?' Mike asked sheepishly.

"I don't know yet...i'm not sure i want to be around all that loudness" I replied, "Why do you ask?".

"Well i kind of was wondering if you wanted to maybe...go together?" He asked.

"Like a date?" I asked.

"Yeah" he replied blushing. This confused me...i no idea Mike liked me that way...although he was always exceptionally nice to me...more nice then to anyone else on the team...and he is cute...and i do like him...but there's just something off about him...something in my brain telling me that he's not the one for me...but i'd like him to be...i mean he's smart, he's hot and he really likes me...so why can't i like him back...i know i can i just have to try.

"Sure i'd love to go with you Mike" I said.

"Awesome..i'll pick you up at seven on saturday" he said his brown eyes lighting up with excitement.

"Okay see you then" I replied as he left. That confusing feeling returned...I should be happy i got a date with one of the hottest guys but...something in the pit of my gut says i just made a mistake...i chose to ignore it and left my locker to go meet Jasmine. I found her by the entrance. She is wearing a violet off the shoulder short sleeve shirt which exposes the white straps of her bra, white shorts that reach her knees and black combat boots. She let her hair down so it reaches her shoulder blade. She saw me as i began making my way down the marble steps leading toward the front door. She smiled and waved up at me as i did the same. As i made my way towards her she gave me a big smile.

"hey mate...ready to go?" She asked.

"Yep i'm all ready" I replied as i opened the wooden doors that were painted red although the paint has begun to chip. We then stepped out into the warm September air...however there was a little breeze making my legs shiver however i ignored it and began walking down the steps in front of the school as Jasmine followed behind me. When we reached the sidewalk she started walking next to me.

"So I thought i would show you this cool shortcut i know that will get you to your house faster" I said.

"Alright sounds like a plan" She said, "How do you know about this short cut?".

"My friends Amy and Sammy...the girls who used to live in your house showed me" I replied.

"Oh okay" She said back.

As we walked down the street i noticed that some of the leaves were starting to change...it was really pretty as some of them were green, red, yellow and orange...i love autumn...its my most favorite season...plus its got two of my favorite holidays...Halloween and Thanksgiving right in it. As i admired the leaves i noticed the sun shining through the leaves so i looked towards the ground and saw on the sidewalk some spots covered in sunlight and other covered in shade. Rosewood really is a beautiful quiet little place to live...and i'm grateful to live here...even though Amy went missing...i mean its been hard to adjust to not seeing her every single day like i used to or having sleepovers at her house or trying on new clothes at the mall with her. I began tugging at the bracelet she gave me and the other girls shortly after The Heather Thing. Each one of our bracelets has our names stitched into the sowing...it was really sweet of Amy to do that. She said as long as were wearing these bracelets we'll be friends forever. Out of all the girls i was closest with Amy. She was my bestest friend and i could tell her anything...I miss her so much. As i look up i notice the turn for the shortcut was coming up.

"Its this way" I said turning down an alleyway as the gravel crunched under my sneakers.

"Okay...so where by mu house does this come out" She asked.

"Well we just have to cross through the field at the end of this alleyway and the cross over the abandoned train tracks and go through the woods a little and then boom were right in your backyard" I replied.

"Sweet...lead the way" She said as we continued to walk down the gravel road. After about five minuets we reached the the field which was filled with these tall plants that resembled cornstalks but they weren't. After walking through that for a but we crossed over the train tracks and then made it to the woods. As we walked though the woods i started to remember how when we were little girls Amy and I used to play here in these woods running around and laughing until are hearts content...i also remember the time the five of us, me, Amy, Courtney, Sammy and Gwen all played that prank on Amy and Sammy's older brother Geoff who was supposed to be watching us...we all made him think we were kidnapped and then we hid in the woods. He was searching frantically all afternoon for us and when he was about to have a panic attack we all burst out shouting surprise...lets say he was not happy...ahh good times. As i got lost in nostalgia again i didn't realize that we had reached Jasmine's backyard.

"Wow you were right mate...that was a pretty fast shortcut" She said pulling me out if my memories.

"See i told you" I replied as we walked through her backyard up to her backdoor which is a sliding glass door.

"Well thanks for walking home with me...it was great hanging out with you again...maybe we can hang out again real soon" She said.

"Sure i'd like that...hey did you get invited to Duncan Khan's party?" I asked.

"Yeah I did...whats that ll about?" she asked.

"Well every year when school starts Duncan throws this huge party as his parents mansion and invites the whole school...its allot of fun" I replied.

"Cool are you going?" She asked me.

"Yeah i am" I said.

"Cool then i'll see you saturday" She replied.

"Okay...i guess i'll see you then" I said.

"Unless your not busy friday...because i know this really cool spot in the woods i would love to show you" She said.

"I'm free...sounds like a plan" I said.

"Great i'll see you then" She said giving me a big hug. I immediately hugged her back and took in her scent. She smelled just like vanilla...i love the smell of vanilla...after we ended our hug she turned around and walked to the door before turning back and facing me.

"See you friday mate" She said before inside.

"See you then i called before turning around and leaving. As i made my way back through the woods i felt as if someone was watching me...i looked all around but found no pair of eyes.

"Hello" I called, "Hello...is anybody there". But no one answered...all i heard were birds chirping and the wind blowing through the leaves. I ignored the feeling of being watched an walked back to school so i could finish my training for the big swim meet.

...

When i finally reached school i changed back into my swimsuit and dived into the pool. It felt totally refreshing to be back in the cool water as it engulfed me. I swam for about half an hour enjoying the cool sensation on my body as my blood pumped and adrenalized by body. After getting out of the pool and drying off my hair with a fluffy yellow towel i made my way into the locker room and opened my gym locker to change into my clothes. As opened it a piece of paper fell out. I picked it up and noticed writing on it so i read what it said.

**Aww Zoey, you found a new special friend to replace me...boo-hoo - A**

I stared at the note in confusion, trying to think to myself...who would send me this although one person's name came to mind...Amy but thats impossible unless she's still here...but again thats impossible. As i re-read the note i remembered something from a few summer's ago before Amy disappeared.

...

_Me and Amy were laying down in sun chairs in her backyard...Amy said we needed to get a little tanned for the beach this summer so they guys would be checking us out. As we were laying there Amy turned to me._

_"You know i'm really happy we get to spend this alone time together Zo...you know without the other girls...you've always been my favorite" She said as the sun shined its warmth down on us._

_"Even more then Sammy?' I asked._

_"Ughh hanging out with Samey can get so annoying" She replied, "Unlike hanging out with you"._

_"Thanks Amy" I replied._

_"So Zo...are there any cute boys that you'd like to make yours this summer?' Amy asked me._

_"Not really...no one's caught my eye yet i guess" I replied._

_"Oh come on...you have to have a summer crush...i know we'll go shopping this weekend, find you some cute clothes and then i'll personally find you your new boyfriend" She said._

_"Um you don't have to that Amy" I said._

_"Nonsense...i'm already doing it" She replied._

_"O-okay thanks" I said._

_"Of course" She replied._

_"So Amy...are there any guys you like right now?" I asked her._

_"There is one...but you don't know him since he doesn't go to our school" She said. When she said that for some reason my heart split into two,"Hey can you get my back?" She asked handing me the suntan lotion._

_"Um sure" I said as i opened the bottle and squeezed some into my palm. I then began rubbing it on her back as i stared at her soft looking skin. It drove me crazy...i wondered what it would be like to kiss it. I leaned closer and took i the scent of the suntan lotion...vanilla. I don't know how it happened but i ended up kissing her shoulder._

_"Oh. My. God. what the hell are you doing!" Amy yelled in surprise._

_"I-I don't know...i'm so sorry" I said blushing in embarrassment. Her horrified face then turned into a nasty smile._

_"Now i know why your always staring at me in the girls locker room" Amy said, the smugness dripping from her voice._

_"I-I h-have t-t g-go" I stuttered grabbing my things and leaving._

_"Where are you going...i'm your ride" She called after me but i didn't listen...i just ran and ran until i couldn't run no more_

...

"Oh god...it can't be...it just can't be" I said closing changing into my clothes, a red tank top, tan capris and tan wedges. I then closed my gym locker making my way out of school after stuffing the note in my bag.

**I hope you enjoyed Zoey's chapter...Sammy's will be up later tonight...R&R...have a nice day bye:)**


	9. Chapter 8: Love In Strange Places

**8: Love In Strange Places**

_**Sammy**_

It was Monday night and i just got home from my first day back to school...i'm wearing a white spaghetti strap top, a black leather jacket, a black and grey plaid mini skirt and black knee-high high-heeled boots. Being back at school and seeing all my old friends was a little uncomfortable but i got through it. As i walked into my house i went upstairs and into my room...my room is very dark since i hung up light blocking curtains. The first thing i did was shut my door and turn on my playstation 4...grabbing my controller i began playing Mortal Kombat X. Amy used to tease me saying how "you can't be a girl and play video games...whats wrong with you _Samey_" she used to say. As i selected Mileena and began beating the shit out of all who dared to challenge me...Arch Enemy You Will Know My Name began playing from my cell phone...that was the ringtone i set for Sierra when she calls. I grabbed my cell and pressed talk.

"Hey Sierra" I said.

"Hey Sammy what's up?" She said.

"Nothing much...you?" I asked chomping onto Kiatna's head., "Take that"

"What?" She asked.

"Sorry...i was yelling at the TV" I said as KO'd Kitana.

"FINISH HER!" my TV screamed.

"Are you playing video games?" Sierra asked.

"No" I lied

"Sammy" She said.

"Fine...yes i am" I said entering the combo for the fatality.

"Mileena wins FATALITY!" The TV screamed.

"I wish i could have done that to Amy" I said.

"What...a fatality?" Sierra asked.

"Yeah she so had one coming" I said.

"True...hey you still going to Duncan's party?' She asked.

"Yeah why?" I asked.

"Because i heard that Sean is now dating Ella White" She said.

"Serious...i dumped him last week and he's already moved on...what an asshole" I replied.

"Yeah turns out they met in his virginity pledge class or whatever the fuck its called" She said, "They'll both be there...i just wanted to give you a heads up"

"Thanks for the update...you truly are my best friend" i said.

"So what are you gonna do?" she asked.

"I'm going to dress absolutely stunning and make him regret ever moving on that quickly" I replied.

"You want me to help you pick out your dress to make him jealous?" She asks me.

"Sure...you want to come over tomorrow?" I asked.

"I'll see you then" I replied.

"Okay bye" I said.

"Bye" She said as i hung up. After playing for a little longer i got bored and shut my ps4 down. I then opened my door and walked downstairs where i found Geoff setting food on the table.

"Oh your here...i was just about to tell you i got dinner" he said emotionless.

"Thanks" I replied back emotionless. Ever since Amy disappeared Geoff's personality has done a complete 180. He used to be super energetic and a total party animal...but something happened to him the night Amy disappeared...something bad that he refuses to talk about...i don't know what happened and i don't think i want to know. As i began eating the sushi he got for dinner my phone buzzed letting me know i had a text.

"Ughh is that Sierra again...god you two are more inseparable then siamese twins" He said annoyed.

"Haha" I laughed sarcastically as i checked my phone...it wasn't from Sierra it was from Courtney.

**S.O.S. I think i just saw Amy...i'm freaking out - Courtney**

"What?" I thought to myself as i stared at the text in confusion. There was then a knock at the door.

"Are gonna answer that?" Geoff asked annoyed as i started texting Courtney back ignoring him, "Fine i'll get it". He then got up and went to answer the door. A few minuets later he called my name.

"Sammy can you come for a second"? He called me.

"Ughh Coming" I said annoyed as i got up and headed out of the kitchen and down the hallway towards the front door where standing next to Geoff in the doorway stood two men. The first one was about average height, he had messy chin length black hair and dark eyes and he's wearing a grey suit, a blue necktie and black dress shoes, the other was a huge beefy bald man with dark skin and dark eyes. He's wearing a black suit, a purple tie and black dress shoes.

"Sammy the police are here to see you" Geoff said.

"What?' I asked confused.

"Samantha Dilaurentis..I'm Detective Chris Mclean, this is my partner Detective Hatchet and we received an anonymous message that you were seen shoplifting from the mall recently" the shorter one said.

"This must be some kind of mistake...i never stole from the mall" I said shocked that they figured out.

"We have you on surveillance...you took the price tag off the sunglasses you stole and put them on your own pair" Detective Mclean said, 'Were gonna have to place you under arrest". He then took out a pair of handcuffs, "Turn around". I did as he said and he placed the handcuffs on my wrists. He then grabbed my shoulders and led me out of the house towards their squad car.

"Don't worry i'll call mom at work" Geoff called after me monotone as usual as i was lead away.

...

An hour later i sat in the police station handcuffed to a wooden bench...completely mortified that I got caught. I started wondering if Sierra got caught to...were they going to haul her in next. I was so worried about her that i didn't notice my mom walk into the station. Her hips swayed as she walked, her mid length dyed blonde hair swished from side to side as her blue eyes glared fiercely at me. She's wearing a red knee length dress, red hoop earrings and red heels. She approached me still glaring.

"Hi mom" I said nervous.

"I don't even know where to begin with you...Amy never would have done something like this" She said as stared at her annoyed. Thats all she ever does, compare me to Amy...Amy never did this, Amy never did that...or why can't you be more like Amy. It hurts to know that Amy was her favorite daughter...and when she vanished my mother became even more cruel to me...for some reason she thinks its my fault that Amy disappeared...i know she wishes it was me who vanished and not her perfect little princess. As we were having a stare down Detective Mclean approached an caught my mother's attention.

"Hello Mrs Dilaurentis...I'm Detective Chris Mclean" He said introducing himself.

"Blaineley Stacy Dilaurentis...its nice to meet you detective" She replied flirtatiously as i looked at her disgusted...she's fucking married but she still flirts with every man she meets.

"I would like to talk to you in private" Detective Mclean said as he led her to his office.

"Of course" She replied following him before turning to me, "Don't worry _Samey _i'll handle this". She then walked into his office with him as i put my face in my hands and groaned loudly in annoyance and humiliation. As i had my small pity party a familiar voice caught my attention.

"Sammy...what are you doing here"? The voice asked as i looked up seeing Topher standing there giving me a look of confusion.

"I-I could ask you the same question" replied noticing his attire. He's wearing a white button up shirt, a black and grey striped necktie, black dress pants and black dress shoes. He looked absolutely drop dead gorgeous as usual. Ever since he got rid of his braces and glasses he's become a girl magnet...although me personally i always thought he was hot even with the braces and glasses. He was the only person who ever really stood up for me against Amy...i mean the girls did sometimes too but not like he did...he was always there for me and i admit i did and still have a crush on him...he was my best friend. We've known each other since we were six and we've always been close friends.

"Well i don't know if you've heard but my dad's the new police chief and he's making me intern down here a few times a week...its so annoying though as i'll never get famous doing grunt work at some menial job...wait i'm getting off track why are you here?' He asked me again.

"I got caught shoplifting" I replied embarrassed.

"Oh Sammy why would you do that?" He asked me upset...wait why was he upset.

"Peer Pressure" I replied which was half true...Sierra was the one who got me shoplifting in the first place so yeah it was kind of true.

"Sammy promise me you'll never do it again" he said talking to me seriously.

"I promise...but why do you care anyways?" I asked turning away.

"Because i'm your friend and i care about you" He replied.

"Really?' I asked.

"Of course...although actually to be completely honest...i've had a crush on you for a few now" He said blushing

"Really...but why...i'm nothing special?" I asked surprised.

"Yes you are...your absolutely amazing...and i understand if you don't feel the same way but i had to let you know how i feel" He replied.

"I feel the same...i've had a crush on you two for a while now...even when you had the braces and glasses i found you hot" I said.

"Really?' He asked surprised

"Yeah...you always stood up for me whenever Amy would say horrible things to me...how could i not fall for someone as sweet as you" I replied, "Although i am surprised that you still like me".

"And why is that?' He asked curious.

"Because you the hottest guy in school...you can date any girl you want...why would you want to date me?' I asked as he began chuckling.

"Same old Sammy...like i told you last time when you asked me why i was friends with you...your a kind sweet person with a big heart...plus you absolutely beautiful" He replied.

"Thanks...hey are you going to Duncan's party?" I asked.

"Yeah why?" He replied.

"Do you want to...I don't know...want to go together...like a date?" I asked.

"But won't Sean be mad that i'm going on a date with his girlfriend?" He asked.

"You haven't heard...i broke up with Sean last week...he's dating Ella now" I replied.

"Well then i'd love to go with you...i'll pick you up an hour before the party so we can catch up first" he said.

"I'd like that" I replied smiling as he smiled back at me. He then got a look of nervousness on his face, "What?".

"I'm gonna do something and if i don't do it now...i'll probably never do it" He said.

"Do wha-mmph" I said before he cut me off kissing me...his lips were soft yet firm as they were pressed against mine...I was surprised at first but before he could pull away i kissed him back. After we pulled away smiling and blushing huge.

"Topher" a voice called.

"Uh-oh...i got get back to work...i'll see you saturday" he said getting up and walking away.

"See you then" I replied as i sighed in happiness...i then heard by cellphone buzzing so i took it out and pressed read without paying attention to who sent it as i was still in a dreamy state.

**Shoplifting...wow Samey you'll do anything to get out of my shadow...but no matter what you do you'll always be SPAREAMY...oh and p.s. what do you think Topher will say when he finds about how you make yourself puke or how you cut yourself...Not It. Kisses - A**

I stared at the text in pure horror...no thats impossible...Amy's gone...but only she called me Spareamy...i remember the day she first called me Spareamy...it was also the day i started cutting myself.

...

_Me, Amy and the girls were all drinking lemonade in our backyard. I went to get another glass when Amy stuck her foot out tripping me causing me to spill the whole thing on Zoey._

_"Oh my god Zoey i am sooo sorry" I apologized embarrassed._

_"Its okay Sammy...it was an accident" she said._

_"No its not okay...you are a fucking disaster Samey...can't you do anything right?' She asked me furiously._

_"Shut the fuck up Amy...it wouldn't have happened if you hadn't tripped me" I spat at her in fury._

_"How dare you accuse me" She said._

_"Your always doing stuff like this to me and i'm sick of it...i'm not taking anymore of your bullshit" I said as she smacked me hard across the face. I looked at her shocked as i started to tear up._

_"How dare you talk back to me like that Samey...i'm the brains and the beauty...your the doer of things thats disgusting...you are nothing Samey...your just a spare me" She said as her face twisted from an angry scowl to an evil smile, "Thats it...from now on your Spareamy...now clean up this mess Spareamy and get us some more lemonade...pronto". My eyes began to tear up as i looked at my friends who all looked nervous and uncomfortable. I then ran inside before they could say anything. I ran all the way to the bathroom where i locked the door and cried my eyes out. i then saw a razor blade by the bathtub and grabbed slitting both my wrists as i continued to cry._

...

That was the first time i ever cut myself and it was all because of Amy...i pushed my jacket sleeve up a little and noticed how my scars now wrapped around my arms like vines. They reached all the way up to my shoulders...i even started cutting my legs. I then began to look around in fear wondering who could have sent me this when my mother and Detective Mclean walked towards me. He bent down and undid the handcuffs attaching me to the bench.

"Well i'm glad we could work this out" My mother said.

"I am as well" he replied.

"Come on Samey dear lets go home" She said.

"You got me off the hook?' I asked.

"I told you i would take care of it" She said. As we left the police station i couldn't help but feel like someone was watching me...someone i know all too well...is it possible Amy faked her whole disappearance just to get some publicity...that does sound like something she would do...but why would she wait so long to contact anyone...i then remembered the text Courtney sent me. I immediately got out my cell and called her and waited for her to pick up.

"Hey Courtney...we need to talk...about Amy" I said after she picked up.

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I hope all you Sammopher fans are happy as there finally a couple...Gwen's next chapter will be up next week...R&R and let me know what you think...have a nice day bye:) **


	10. Author's Note

Okay i have som very important news to alert you all of...I am taking a hiatus from fanfiction...i'm just under allot of stress right now...my college class is super intense...i had to download this thing and it took me three weeks to get it...but i finally have it which is some good news, also i suffer from severe anxiety and depression and i've been having panic attacks lately that are just adding on to the stress...another thing is i really want to finish the book I've been writing...its very important to me and i really want to complete it...also i need to spend some more time with my family...with all of these things going on it pains me to do this but i have to leave fan fiction for a little while...i'll be placing every fan fiction on hiatus until further notice with the exception of two stories since i update once a month and the other is super flexible...again i really apologize for doing this as fanfiction has become my life but i need a break...i want to say to all my loyal fans that i appreciate every single one of you and i am truly grateful for every single one of you...thank you for sticking with me for these past two and a half years...i promise i will be back soon:)


End file.
